official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Waynesville, North Carolina
Waynesville is a town in and the county seat of Haywood County, North Carolina. The population of the town is 9,869. It is the largest town in North Carolina that is west of Asheville, and also has quick access to the Pisgah National Forest, Blue Ridge Parkway, and the Great Smoky Mountains National Park. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 90.42% White (8,924) 5.00% Hispanic or Latino (493) 2.72% Black or African American (268) 1.86% Other (184) 21.4% (2,111) of Waynesville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Waynesville has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.80 murders a year. Pokemon See the Haywood County page for more info. Fun facts * Waynesville was the scene of the last and perhaps most unusual skirmish in the eastern theater of the American Civil War. On May 6, 1865, Union Colonel William C. Bartlett's 2nd North Carolina (Federal) Mounted Infantry were raiding, pillaging, burning homes and engaging in other activities to undermine the economic base of the area and were attacked at White Sulphur Springs (east of Waynesville) by a detachment of rebels from Thomas Legion' of Highlanders, who had been summoned for help by locals. East of the Mississippi, Thomas' Legion fired "The Last Shot" of the Civil War in White Sulphur Springs, North Carolina. The Legion consisted of Cherokee and White soldiers. Some of these soldiers had served under Jubal A. Early during the Shenandoah Valley Campaigns of 1864, but had been sent back to their native North Carolina mountains to engage in guerrilla warfare against the remaining Union forces. ** The disoriented Union soldiers retreated into Waynesville, and on the evening of May 6 remaining elements of Thomas' Legion surrounded the town. The soldiers lit numerous bonfires on the ridges above the town and engaged in war chants in an effort to intimidate the Federals. The following day the Confederate commanders Gen. James Green Martin and Col. William Holland Thomas (for whom the Legion was named) negotiated a surrender. These commanders had been made aware that Generals Robert E. Lee and Joseph E. Johnston had already capitulated and that continued hostilities would prove pointless. * Within Waynesville's limits is the area of Hazelwood. Due to financial troubles, this once independent town ceased to exist and was annexed by Waynesville in 1995. * Waynesville has plenty of amenities. It is home to Waynesville Commons, a large retail shopping center which sits on the site of an old Dayco rubber hose factory. Along with that, it has a Walmart, Kmart, Nintendo World, Belk, some local restaurants and businesses, plenty of fast food, some hotels, Sagebrush Steakhouse, Frog Level Brewing, BI-LO, a couple of shopping centers, a few car dealerships, a contest hall, a showcase theater, a landing strip, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, a country club, a satellite campus of the Western Carolina Battle Academy, a golf report and spa, and a few other things. Category:North Carolina Cities Category:North Carolina Towns